Wildblast
Wildblast '''is the combination of '''Heatblast '''and '''Wildmutt's DNA. He can only be accessed using the Biomnitrix. Appearance Wildblast has the body of Wildmutt. He has Wildmutt's collar. and his body is made of red rocks with a fiery flame eminating from his body. The Biomnitrix symbol is located on his collar. Powers and Abilities Wildblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches and also can breathe fire like a dragon. Wildblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, or a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar using his paws, and even burying him in the ground up to his shoulders. Wildblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Wildblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. After several years of practice, Wildblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold, Wildblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. However, since Wildblast is a fire alien, his ice is much weaker and breaks easily. Since he is made of fire, Wildblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Wildblast is one of Ben 10,000's most versatile aliens, as he's been proven to be useful in almost any situation. Wildblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channelling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Wildblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his paws against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Wildblast can swim and use his fire powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Another one of Wildblast's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildblast can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildblast has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildblast can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildblast has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildblast is durable enough to survive a steel tower falling on top of him. Wildblast is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile. Wildblast also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire-extinguishing substances, Wildblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Wildblast's body and flames turn blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Wildblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, meaning that it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Wildblast made excellent use of this newfound power in the episode. Because of his fiery hands, Wildblast cannot hold anything without burning or melting it. Wildblast's fire attacks are useless against one of his predators, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Wildblast can leave scorch mark paw prints on certain floors. Wildblast can't talk in human languages. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildblast's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildblast's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactory). When infected with a cold, Wildblast's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. History Appearances